Websites enable users to search for a variety of information including products and services. Additionally, some websites allow a user to reserve a selected product or service. In many instances, the user must be proactive in visiting different websites and entering search criteria in order to find relevant information and to compare and select different types of options. More specifically, in the travel industry, a number of websites enable a user to search for and make reservations. Concurrently, metasearch sites exist which combine travel options from several online travel agents, airlines, hotels, and other travel suppliers, giving the user a greater selection than may be obtained from a single airline. However, websites do not automatically detect preferences of the user or incorporate those preferences into a search for relevant information (e.g., travel components of a travel itinerary).